vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
International Play Your Vectrex Day
NOTE: previous Day photos, game lists/participants, etc. are now under the Tabber in the Links section under the 2015 Day. Click on it to view the previous Days. Origins/background On the Vector gaming forums, founder VectorX would post occasional milestones the forums had reached. On one post in particular, he stated that right before the one year anniversary of the forums (on September 10, 2012), the site had hit 4,000 posts. Forum member gamezone responded (possibly as a joke) that September 10 should be known as National Play Your Vectrex Day. VectorX figured that it should be known as an international day to include Vectrex owners all around the world, which the idea took off from there, resulting in the date being settled on later as November 1, 2012 (as the month of November also marked the 30th anniversary of the Vectrex's release in the United States). This Day has been repeated every year since. Rules/regulations This event took place on November 1, 2019. On this day, the rules required that (mandatory): # Participants play their Vectrex. A "participant" could be either an individual or a representation of a group of some sort, such as a computer club or store, for instance. An alternative for those that did not have a Vectrex or for some reason could not play it could instead list what they played on an emulator or the Vectrex Regeneration app, although those listings must be placed in the Honorable mention section (see Bonuses below). # They had to make a note of what game(s) they played. Their name also needed to be part of the record for this page, which could just include a first name, a full name, or an internet handle that they wished to go by. The names also had to be listed in alphabetical order, whatever the participant chose to use (although this page will be edited as needed). This page can be edited by anyone to input the information themselves or the site founder can be contacted on his user page for help, on the Vectrex section of the Vector gaming forums or via private message on the same site (as VectorX, although an account is needed in order to contact him there if a private message is to be sent), or he can be sent a private message via his YouTube channel or by posting a comment on this page there. He can also be contacted via e-mail through one of those outlets as well if need be. Bonuses # Participants could also keep a record of the game(s’) score(s) that they played as well if they wished to include them on this page. # A photo and/or video of players' score(s), their Vectrex/collection, a drawing or gif or something that was Vectrex-related could also be included. For photos or gifs, it is asked for these to be limited to five per individual, and 10 for any group represented. Any of the preceding can be turned in after November 1st, since this page can be edited any day of the year, but the participant must have played something on their Vectrex on the Day in order for something extra to be included. A link can be provided with the players' name, game and/or score as to what they played. Videos can be linked to ONLY, NOT embedded onto this page, since this would bulk up the page, making it untidy. Any photos or drawings will be placed in a separate gallery after the game listings. Any audio recordings will have to be put up on YouTube or some other hosting place since the Wikia company does not allow soundclips to be hosted on their wikis. Any animated gifs or photos can be posted in the separate Gallery afterwards. # Players can also post a link to their YouTube channel or any other website they have (Facebook, Twitter, etc.) if they wish to promote it, just as long as whatever material on their website is work/family friendly (i. e. a PG-13 rating at most). These will be last in a separate section. # An "honorable mentions" for in-jokes for people or characters that don't actually play their Vectrex is acceptable. These will be listed after the normal link of participants. However, any joke towards any living person cannot be made in a malicious or any damaging way and must be edited out if it is directed at someone and they found it to be offensive and want it to be removed. Also, anything in this section does not count towards actually being played as far as game totals go. And as was also mentioned beforehand, people playing games on a Vectrex emulator or the Vectrex Regeneration app's totals will go in this section. International Play Your Vectrex Day, November 1, 2019 Participants and game(s) played/ and/or comments #50tbrd: I played a few games for the Vector War - Cosmic Chasm, Berzerk, Minestorm, Star Trek, Veccy Bird and 2048. I also tried out a few newly released games - Vec-man, Belugas Dream, Xs and Os, and Skullshot. In honor of IPYVD, I've uploaded some alternate overlay designs for Spike and Flipper Pinball based on designs seen in some of the original advertisement artwork. #AddyTheCookie played Cosmic Chasm, Veccy Bird, Vec-Man and Dark Tower. #Alice played Vec-Man #Chainsaw played Hyper Chase, Berzerk and more during Vector War IX. #Chris 'cNp' Parsons played Star Wars and Tempest on VecFever and the Beta of VectorBlade #Computer Nerd Kev played Patriots, Bedlam, Berzerk, and Tailgunner via PiTrex (pre-production) #D-Type: Today I played Veccy Bird and Berzerk for the Vector Wars 9 event. #darrylb500 played Vec-Man, making it to level 61, along with Cosmic Chasm (screwed up so not worth mentioning!) for the Vector War. #Darryl Minsky: on Nov 1 I played: Gravitrex Plus, Scramble, Solar Quest, Starhawk. #fmml: Vec-Man, Space Frenzy and 2048 #gauze: my playlist, just going to play one game each: Minestorm - 55625 Vector Patrol - 71350 Spider X - 7 (maybe I should have played 2 joystick mode lol) Hex (Bits 'n' Bytes) - 13905 Menschen Jagd - 14 Asteroid Cowboy - 129 Head on - 890 Robot Arena - 2594 The Core - 2210 Circus Vectrex - 230 Monster House - (I gave up at 50 points it's so slow!!) Vec Wars Retro Devolved - 1085 Flappy Bird - 6 Birds of Prey - 5900 Tsunami (demo) - 71415 Vix (demo) - 18704 Whack a Mole - 770 Trakkers - 5060 Spike's Water Baloons (Analog) - 57 Repulse - 11215 Release - nothing worth mentioning :( Berzerk - 8350 Narzod - 5150 Scramble - 32660 Spinball - 39450 Clean Sweep - 18410 #hcmffm played 2048, Frontier, Dark Tower, and Cosmic Chasm #hspfpj played the latest beta of VectorBlade and the development version of The Count #klr650 played Protector, YASI, Vector Patrol, Pole Position, Star Castle, and Spinball #Lady Eklipse: I played 2048, Veccy Bird, Vec Man, Minestorm, Dark Tower, Cosmic Chasm and Space Frenzy. #limitzer0 I played: Star Trek - 377700 Vectrexagon (Hard) - 109:76 Quartz's Quest - Just revisited it because I liked it so much. Not much time to play with Vector War going on. Vec-Fu - I just like the way this game looks and wanted to mess around in it. #Michielhimself played Mine Storm until his thumb was sore #Munch played Veccy Bird and got 50 points again finishing the game! #Playvectrex Along with Dark Tower and Space Frenzy, I also played Cosmic Chasm, Berzerk, Minestorm II, and Vec-Man today for International Play Your Vectrex Day. #VectrexMad! played Demon and Star Wars on VecFever Gallery File:IMG 4247.JPG File:IMG 4248.JPG|Cparsonsuk File:IMG 4249.JPG File:IMG 4246.JPG|Cparsonsuk File:IMG 4245.JPG File:74341958_10157396551283726_2539745343310921728_n.jpg|michielhimself Trivia Links of participants *50tbrd's The Definitive Guide to Vectrex Collecting *Computer Nerd Kev, PiTrex Wiki *Darrylb500's vector gaming forums, YouTube channel, Bottom of the screen shooter wiki and Arcade preservation wiki *Playvectrex http://www.playvectrex.com/ International Play Your Vectrex Day, November 1, 2018 Participants and game(s) played/ and/or comments #50TBRD–The Core, Head On, Robot Arena, 2048, and Asteroids. #Chainsaw–Art Master #Darrylb500 played Big Blue for High Score score entries # fmml–Mine Storm, Every Day is Halloween, Scramble, Karl Quappe #gliptitude–Star Fire Spirits #Malban played Release, Tailgunner, Rocks and Saucers, Mine Storm, Floor Is Lava, Bombenhagel, Vector Patrol, vecZ, Vectorblade # Darryl Minsky played Minestorm, Starhawk, Scramble, SolarQuest, Thrust, and Gravitrex Plus # Chris 'cNp' Parsons - I had family visiting so I just showed them my game Big Blue and we played that a little. # VectrexMad! played Tail Gunner on VecFever Honorable mention #TrekMD–V-Frogger, Verzerk, Protector/Y*A*S*I, Clean Sweep Gallery File:28rzi29.png|(gliptitude) File:EBzNqwO.png|File:EN6xcjU.png|(TrekMD) File:IMG 2284.png File:IMG 2286.png|(Malban) File:IMG 2288.png File:IMG 2292.png File:IMG 2293.png|(Malban) File:IMG 2294.png File:IMG 2295.png|(Malban) File:IMG 2296.png|(Malban) File:Ipyvd 2018 2.jpg|(Chainsaw) File:KFWbHtX.png|(TrekMD) File:Opwdnn.png|(gliptitude) File:Sn2d0p.png|(gliptitude) File:WLujR6S.png|(TrekMD) File:IMG 2285.png|(Malban) Trivia *Nine people (plus one honorable mention) played from six countries, being situated in Switzerland, U. S., Denmark, Germany, Canada and the U. K. *[[Mine Storm] was the most played game, with three players, whereas Big Blue and Scramble were next with two players each. *28 games were played total, with six being the original-released GCE/Milton Bradley games, whereas 22 homebrews were played. *50TBRD said he "decided to dedicate today to Thomas Sontowski" by playing only the homebrews of Sontowski's. *Vector gaming forums's member TrekMD designed this year's promo pic (at right). Links of participants *Darrylb500's vector gaming forums, YouTube channel, Bottom of the screen shooter wiki and Arcade preservation wiki * VectrexMad! www.vectrex.co.uk International Play Your Vectrex Day, November 1, 2017 Participants and/or location/game(s) played/score(s)/video links and/or comments #50TBRD played veCaves, Solar Wars, Irrelevant, Obsolet, Staiga. #Chris 'cNp' Parsons played Asteroids (T.Sontowski), Every Day Is Halloween (Chris Binarystar), Scramble #Darrylb500 played Y*A*S*I, Solar Quest and Spinball #Darryl Minsky played Starhawk #gliptitude: Fortress of Narzod, 3D Minestorm, I, Cyborg, Minestorm, Scramble #hcmffm played Cosmic Chasm, Fortress of Narzod, Polar Rescue, and Rip Off. #Levi played Spike, Berzerk, Clean Sweep, Mine Storm, Dark Tower, Pole Position #Malban: played The Core, Solar Wars, Robot Arena, Release, Asteroids, VecCave, Mr Boston, HeadOn, Polar Rescue #Mandel Ilagan played Marine Fox, Vector Pilot, Release, Wormhole. #Mayhem played Every Day Is Halloween (Chris Binarystar). #nupoile played Mine Storm #Piepsi Panic (almost forgot about this day but finally) played Armor Attack, Verzerk (with AtariVox+ module), Brecher (with AtariVox+ module) #VectrexMad! played Every Day Is Halloween (Chris Binarystar), Asteroids (T.Sontowski). #Wesley Marcos played Vector Pilot Honorable mention #TrekMD played YASI, Berzerk, Fortress of Narzod, Clean Sweep on an emulator Gallery File:Asteroids.jpg|(cNp) File:PB010417.jpg|(cNp) PB010415.jpg|VirtVic & Sarj Joystick File:Nupoile20172.png|(nupoile) File:Nupoile2017.png|(nupoile) File:Trekmd2017.png|(TrekMD) File:Trekmd20172.png|(TrekMD) File:Trekmd20173.png|(TrekMD) File:Trekmd20174.png|(TrekMD) Trivia *A total of 35 games were played this year, with 17 being the original GCE/Milton Bradley games from back in the day, whereas 18 were modern day homebrews. The top games included a three-way tie with Asteroids, Every Day is Halloween and Mine Storm with three players each. In second place was a seven-way tie with Vector Pilot, Polar Rescue, Solar Wars, Fortress of Narzod, Scramble, Release and VeCaves with two players each. *After five years of being the top played game, Mine Storm was actually tied for the first time ever with two other games as the most played game. This also marked the first year ever as well where there was a seven-way tie for second place. *People played from at least four countries, being the U. S. A., Canada, Germany and UK. A total of 14 people played (plus one honorable mention), which was an increase of three from the previous year. *A random drawing of a miniature 3-D printed Vectrex and a replacement control button were donated as prizes. Darryl Minsky won the drawing. *This year's banner was created by Helmut Muller (at right). Links of participants *Malban: Play your Vectrex 2017 video: https://youtu.be/qu5wbYkzBUc *Darrylb500's vector gaming forums, YouTube channel, Bottom of the screen shooter wiki and Arcade preservation wiki *nupoile video: http://youtu.be/MbtPdg-hB04 *VectrexMad! www.vectrex.co.uk International Play Your Vectrex Day, November 1, 2016 Participants and/or location/game(s) played/score(s)/video links and/or comments #50tbrd–Berzerk, Clean Sweep, Hyperchase, Mine Storm, Polar Rescue, Star Castle, Star Fire Spirits, and Vectrexagon/Thrust 1.1 overlay download #cNp: played Spike's Circus, Robot Arena (Demo), Skull Soccer, Blocks, Hyperchase #Darrylb500: played Berzerk (getting 9000-ish) #glipitude: Gravitrex Plus #hcmffm: played N.E.L.S., Polar Rescue and Star Sling. #LouisTheSegaNerd: played Mine Storm and Scramble #Mayhem64: unreleased homebrews -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxO9kolCLPc #nupoile: Mine Storm #Shadow Kisuragi: Mine Storm #Vectrexer: Zap gameplay video # VectrexMad!: played Hangman on the 72:1 cart. Gallery File:Vectrex100carts.jpg|(Darrylb500) IMG_0569.JPG|Spike's Circus IMG_0580.JPG|Robot Arena (Demo) IMG_0581.JPG|Skull Soccer IMG_0582.JPG|Blocks File:Nupoile2015.jpg File:Nupoile20152.jpg|(Nupoile) File:Nupoile20153.jpg File:Shadow.jpg|(Shadow Kisuragi) Trivia *This year's banner was created by Vector gaming forums member TrekMD (at right). *User 50tbrd created the Thrust 1.1 overlay download (see previous user list) specifically for release on this Day. *In total, 21 different games were played. The total of the original GCE/Milton Bradley games was seven while the total number of homebrews was 14. The top original games included Mine Storm (with four players total), Berzerk, Hyperchase and Polar Rescue (two each). Homebrews, on the other hand, had only one player each, making this the first time ever since the Day was held to not have a top homebrew. *For the fifth year in a row, Mine Storm was the top played original GCE/Milton Bradley game. *Four unfinished games were also played, being Blocks, Robot Arena, Stip and Xylo. *Eleven people in three countries participated (U. S. A., Germany and U. K.), making the lowest turnout yet ever since the Day started in 2012. Links of participants *Darrylb500's vector gaming forums, YouTube channel, BOTSS (Bottom Of The Screen Shooter) wiki, Arcade preservation wiki *50tbrd's The Definitive Guide to Vectrex Collecting *VectrexMad!, http://www.vectrex.co.uk/ International Play Your Vectrex Day, November 1, 2015 Participants and/or location/game(s) played/score(s)/video links and/or comments # 50TBRD: I played Brecher, X-mas 2014, Obsolet and got qualifying scores for NELS and Minestorm. # Arquillos (Madrid, Spain) / MineStorm / Spike. # Brad Bakelmun: played MineStorm up to Level 27. The high score reset after 1,000,000. And the game reset when I completed Level 27. # Chainsaw: Played Tour de France (Time: 1:20:22), Omega Chase (Score: 2720) and first time Dark Tower and died early (Score: Only 3025). All scores submitted to Vector War V. # Darrylb500: Good timing to make a rare win on Pole Position for Vector War V! (Score: 72,600). Also got 1580 or something on Royal 21. #geoanas (Greece): Vector Patrol beta testing # gliptitude Art Master (with video) # hcmffm: Played Minestorm (Score: 34.090) and N.E.L.S. (Score: 154) and submitted a first score to the Vector War. # inspcteurclouseau: Played Star Hawk # Mayhem / Vector Patrol beta testing / Blitz (as he was at the NFL that day!). # Nupoile: Berzerk, Mine Storm # Chris Parsons (cNp): Death Chase (Beta) 1 & 2 PLayer, Spike Goes Down (Score: 2990), Flak (Score: 1123). (video of Big Blue progress) # Piepsi Panic played: Star Trek (Score: 88700) / Vecmania (all games: Birds Of Prey (Score: 6000), Disc Duel Demo, Abyss Demo, Vector Vaders Remix, Patriots Remix, Rockaroids Remix: 3rd Rock, Star Fire, Repulse) / Gravitrex, Patriots III / Brecher (Score: 220) / Vector Pilot # Rapetou33 (France): Dark Tower # Jesus Torres aka centaura (Spain) / Vector Pilot / Debris # VectrexMad!: Beta testing of Vector Patrol & VecZogs # Vectronic Minestorm, Armor Attack, Berzerk, Fortress of Narzod, Polar Rescue, Scramble, Solar Quest, Star Castle, Space Wars, Spike, Web Wars, Debris, 3D Minestorm, 3D Narrow Escape, 3D Crazy Coaster, Gravitrex Plus, Vector 21, Vector Pilot, N.E.L.S. (3308 LV 83 - Vector War V), V-Frogger (8540 - Vector War V), Vectrexians, Brecher, Obsolet, Flak, Protector, and Y.A.S.I. Honorable mention # Rolo: I forgot my Vectrex in the office:-| (Eek! Oh no). But I did some work on a Vectrex controller project and some testing on the JVD-Vectrex debugger. Does that count, too? I will make up for this omission by playing Minestorm and zapping through the 72-in-1. Gallery File:Birds Of Prey (Score- 6000).JPG|Birds Of Prey (Score: 6000) File:CIMG1128 1024.JPG|GAME OVER! File:Piepsi Panic playing Star Fire.JPG|Piepsi Panic playing Star Fire File:Star Trek (Score 88700).JPG|Star Trek (Score: 88700) File:YOU ARE DEAD (Brecher).JPG|YOU ARE DEAD! (Brecher) VecPatrol.JPG|Vector Patrol (BETA) VecZogs.JPG|VecZogs VectorPilotStation.jpg|Vector Pilot Station DebrisEquinoxStation.jpg|Equinox and Debris overlay. Hard to see them together File:Nupoile20153.jpg|(Nupoile) File:Nupoile20152.jpg|(Nupoile) File:Nupoile2015.jpg|(Nupoile) File:DSCN0131.jpg|(geoanas) File:DSCN0146.jpg|(geoanas) File:DSCN0145.jpg|(geoanas) File:DSCN0138.jpg|(geoanas} File:Inspectorclou.jpg|(inspcteurclouseau) Trivia *In total, 49 different games were played. The total of the original GCE/Milton Bradley games was 20 while the total number of homebrews played was 29. The top original games included Mine Storm (six players total) and Spike (two), while the most played homebrews included N. E. L. S., BRECHER and Vector Pilot (three each) and Debris, FLAK, Gravitrex, Vector Patrol (beta) and Obsolet (two). *Mine Storm has been the top played original Vectrex game for the fourth year in a row. *All original 3D Imager games were played. *Two work in progress games were also played, being Vector Patrol and VecZogs. *Due to the Vector War V contest occurring within the Day time period (from October 30 - November 7), five people played games in accordance with the contest. *Seventeen people in seven countries participated (Switzerland, U. S. A., Germany, U. K., France, Spain, Greece), along with one Honorable mention. *Among other things, a "Vector Pilot Station" was shown in a photo, having the game running, its Vectrex Wrap applied and a Sega Genesis flight stick running through a VecAdapt. Youtube user gliptitude also posted a brief video of a work he did with Art Master, along with homebrewer Chris Parsons posting a video in regards to updated work he’s done with his upcoming Big Blue game. *The banner for the 2014-2015 was created by Darrylb500 (at right). Links of participants *Darrylb500's vector gaming forums, YouTube channel, BOTSS (Bottom Of The Screen Shooter) wiki, Arcade preservation wiki *VectrexMad! YouTube channel, vectrex.co.uk *Facebook group "Vectrex Fans Unite!" tab1= |-| Previous Days, 2012-2014= International Play Your Vectrex Day, November 1, 2014 Participants and/or location/game(s) played/score(s)/video links and/or comments # 50TBRD (USA) / Played almost every homebrew game, Melody Master and Mail Plane, plus released an updated overlay design for Protector (3.1) and box design for Richard Hutchinson's VecMulti. Among the more notable games I played were VeCaves/Spike's Spree, Irrelevant, Omega Chase, War of the Worlds Time Rift, City Bomber and Hexed! and many others. # Arquillos, Madrid, Spain: Clean Sweep, Mine Storm and Scramble # Chainsaw (CH) / Hyperchase / Time: 104,3 and Vectrex Frogger / Score: 7150 # Daniel (Ger) / Spike & Minestorm on two parallel running Vectrex # Dannyplante (Canada) / Art Master / Hyperchase # Darrylb500 Played Spike, doing horribly, but I was trying out a specialized Protector overlay that 50TBRD made and sent me for helping his Vectrex Wix. And why not? Part of it's purple! :) Did much better on Sectis though, as I hadn't played it in months, then I made it to level 3 with only six Sectis's left! Also played some Sundance and Royal 21. # gliptitude / 3D Mine Storm, Space Wars, Solar Quest, I, Cyborg, War of the Worlds, Mine Storm hack of some sort # jfmateos, Madrid, Spain: my son and me playes Inkubationszeit. Best score: 550 # KilleRotom (CH) / MineStorm (Score : 82720) / Berzerk (Score : 10650) / Art Master # Luitoine (Fr) + plushes / Clean Sweep (score: 20 510) and Berzerk (score: 1700), also took some pictures. # Mayhem (UK) / "Mystery" title, watch the video -> / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDacVj-5XOc # Olivier Orillard, Bordeaux, France (rapetou33) played SectorX, shifted, I cyborg, Sternenkrieger, Zahlen Raten. # Chris Parsons (cNp) plus 3 others - Spike Goes Down (Score: 2600) ... also played Berzerk, Scramble, Inkubationszeist, Warrior... # Jesus Torres aka centaura (Spain) / Vector Pilot / score: 935500 / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csL9i2oNPVI / trying overcome the million... / Vectris / score: 5800 (58 rows) / I also played Wormhole, Trakkers, Patriots and others great Dondzila classics. # VectrexMad! / YASI / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQ6n6fePbws # vintersphrost / Web Wars/ score: 9221 with 6 creatures / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jg754jA3Yw # Piepsi played: Narrow Escape (using 3D Imager by Madtronix) / Minestorm / Sternenkrieger / Fortress of Narzod / Armor Attack / Vector Pilot Honorable mentions # Rolo, Germany: Ahhh, I forgot about the Vectrex Day this year. Just looked it up and see: It's today! I don't have the system here at the moment:(. -> "mental" participant. # Wiebke (Ger): Was to tired to play and went to bed, but in her heart she has been participating Gallery File:DSCN3452.jpg|Rapetou33 IMG_3837.jpg|Ready to go with the new Berzerk Wraps applied to my last bare Vectrex IMG_3850.jpg|The Spike Goes Down high score competition hots up! IMG_3851.jpg IMG_3853.jpg|2600 - My new high score on Spike Goes Down : I even got to a new platform type made of mini Space Invaders! PYVdayVectorPilotCentaura.jpg|My Vextrex wearing the Vector Pilot Wraps, and my best marks PYVdayVectrexArmyCentaura.jpg|Centaura Vectrex Army PYVdayMrCoconutOwnsEquinoxCentaura.jpg|Mr Coconut rocks! IMG_3729.jpg|KilleRotom, International Play your Vectrex Day IMG_3720.jpg|KilleRotom's Berzerk score. I never thought I'd crack 10K! IMG_3719.jpg|KilleRotom's Mine Storm score. Lots of stupid deaths on this one. PB020011.JPG|:D The day is almost over but i played my Vectrex in the end! File:4946E7BF-E1C0-AD2B-46C778F7956E50BC.png|Me play some art :) IMG_3711.JPG|My son playing vectrex 5800VectrisCentaura.jpg|I had good Vectris times Pacman_Vectrex.jpg|Pac-man plushes discovering the Pac-man clone of the Vectrex Pacman_Vectrex_Highscore.jpg|Pac-man plush showing his skills and achieving his high-score Aspirateur_Vectrex.jpg|Dustbuster wanted to pay a tribute to Clean Sweep, but wasn't a great player... Josef_Vectrex.jpg|Robot Josef (from Machinarium) participated to the International Play Your Vectrex Day! Josef_Vectrex_Berzerk.jpg|It seems that Robot Josef is not that unhappy when the human lose in Berzerk... Trivia/notes * The original promotional banner (seen at right) for the first two annual Days was created by Oliver of the Vectrex Museum. The current banner was created by wiki and Day founder Darrylb500, which represents the original Vectrex and its games with Mine Storm, along with representing modern day homebrew games and hardware. *Vintersphrost was the first person to post and participate during the very first Day in 2012, along with also being the first person to post and participate (along with posting the very first video) during the 2014 Day. *Seventeen players from at least seven countries participated this year. This was actually the lowest showing yet in three years of having the Day. However, the number of unique games played was at least 93 – the most ever to date – which was mostly due to wiki user 50TBRD (which his list of games can be seen on a post on this page of the Vector gaming forums). Eighteen of the original GCE/Milton Bradley games were played (along with some sub-variants, such as Pitcher's Duel) while the rest were homebrews. *Participants hailed from the USA, Spain, Germany, Canada, Switzerland, France and the UK. *The most played original-released games included Mine Storm (with four players, and for the third year in a row), Berzerk (three) and Art Master, Clean Sweep, Hyperchase, Scramble and Spike (all tied with two each). The top modern day homebrews included a tie between I, Cyborg and Vector Pilot (three each), and a huge tie with INKUBATIONSZEIT, Patriots, Royal 21, Shifted, STERNENKRIEGER, Sundance, Trakkers, Vectris, V-Frogger, Wormhole and Y* A* S* I (two for all). *Several Spike games were played, being the original Spike, Spike Goes Down, Spike Hoppin', Spike's Circus, Spike's Spree and Spike's Water Balloons. *The first 3D Imager games ever were played since the Day started being held, being 3D Mine Storm, Narrow Escape and 3D Sector-X. *Several videos were made of the Day (which there were no videos of the previously held event), showing the Beta demo of Vector Patrol, Y* A* S* I being played with the Y* A* S* I overlay and the unfinished/unreleased Joust Evolution demo. *Some unique photo entries included wiki user Rapetou33 displaying part of an order he received from Der Luchs, a FURY Equinox controller, Pac-Man, ghost plushes and a dust buster playing Clean Sweep, along with a Robot Josef plush playing Berzerk. A plush also appeared on wiki user KilleRotom’s Vectrex. *A drawing was held by Juan Félix Mateos, with the prize being the 16in1 version of his Mateos Vectrex Rewritable Multigame Cart. Wiki founder Darrylb500 ended up being the winner in the random drawing. Links of participants *Darrylb500's vector gaming forums, YouTube channel, BOTSS (Bottom Of The Screen Shooter) wiki, Arcade preservation wiki International Play Your Vectrex Day, November 1, 2013 Participants and/or location/game(s) played/score(s)/and/or comments #50TBRD/Tony Holcomb - Birds of Prey (with my custom controller), YASI and Protector, Debris LE and War of the Worlds (with my homemade overlay) #Arquillos, Spain: Mine Storm, Scramble, Pole Position, Armor Attack. #Artcloud, Weert, The Netherlands: Mine Storm > 752469 @ Mine Field 32, Berzerk > 4220, Scramble > 46250, Fortress of Narzod > 5530, Rip Off > 5410, Cosmic Chasm > 31080, Star Hawk > 33500, Bedlam > 61375 #Chainsaw, Zurich, Switzerland: Hyperchase 108.0 and then played around with the Light Pen. #Darrylb500, Houston, Texas, U. S. A. - Mine Storm, 996,824, Mine Field 28 (had to quit to not roll over the score), Star Trek: The Motion Picture, 185,600 (I got screwed! I was docked with the damn starbase!) #gliptitude-Fortress of Narzod (Beat the Wizard on Level 1 3 failed tries), Score: 7010. Topped that score, however, on one of the failed attempts - 7240. Also played Star Hawk game 2 for 19100 and played through all levels of the Bloxorz demo #Guddler, UK: Mine Storm, Vector Pilot and Vectrexians . Plus some dev work :) #hcmffm, Frankfurt, Germany / Shifted / 13230 (tried to beat the official Shifted highscore ) "Australia and Germany are the early birds! O.k., not really, it's the different time zones. ;-)" #jfmateos-Madrid(Spain)/Mine Storm 2I/301200-Level 22/Playing Vectrex with my son and my daughter. #KosmikVector, England, UK, Protector, 70,000. Got a second Vectrex tattoo (Mine Storm mine laying ship) #Knaagi, Frankfurt, Germany / Scramble / Star Hawk / Mine Storm / Web Wars / Star Castle / Solar Quest - No Homebrews and no high scores tonight. #Mayhem / Vector Patrol - latest beta version. #nupoile-Mine Storm and Solar Quest #PsychedelicShaman, USA: Web Wars, Fortress of Narzod, and Spike. Good times! #Rolo, Germany; Could not get people to join in. Played around for two hours: Armor Attack, Mine Storm, Spinball, Berzerk, Bedlam, Clean Sweep, Fortress of Narzod. No spectacular scores. Not too much, but better than nothing:-) #StiGGy, UK: Mine Storm , Patriots ....and having a jolly time too! #Team Advance TAFE, Gippsland Australia. Shane Ponsford: Rip Off, Dan Pedersen: Solar Quest, Paula White: Clean Sweep, Jodie Willis: Star Hawk. #theawesomegamr / Solar Quest: 153350 (got to the level where every enemy follows you!!) / vec fu demo / Pole Position: 35,780 / hexed / y.a.s.i: 2150 / Melody Master (the simon says sort of game): 3! not sure if a Light Pen game counts as a bonus, even though i am terrible at game 2. #tomwaits, USA / Trakkers / 27,690 (level 7) #TrekMD, USA: YASI - Spike Hoppin' - Rockaroids Remix - Protector. Couldn't play as much as I wanted but I did play! :) #VectrexMad!, Wales, UK, Armor Attack, 19,800 #wazzal, USA: Pole Position, Cosmic Chasm, Thrust, Protector, Bloxorz, Continuum, Dark Tower, Mine Storm --I started with playing Pole Position and just went with it. All great fun! Honorable mention # My dog played Clean Sweep. Unfortunately I think he was disappointed, thinking that, since it's a Pac-Man clone, that it would be a clone of the arcade game Mouse Trap, where the bones allow you to turn into a dog and eat the cat pursuers. Because he's not a good watch dog, he'd just lick burglars' hands and needs something to stimulate him into being an actual guard dog. (sigh) Gallery File:Shane.jpg|Shane plays Rip Off File:Dan.jpg|Dan Solar Questing File:Paula.jpg|Paula Clean Sweeps File:Jodie.jpg|Jodie Starhawking Vectrex_Day.jpg|Chainsaw with Art Master IMG_2210.JPG|jfmateos playing Vectrex with his family File:DSCF0297.jpg|Mine Storm - 4 sec exposure. File:P1070225.jpg VectrexOnOscilloscope.jpg|Vectrex horizontal and vertical output hooked on an oscilloscope (Minestorm) HomebrewJoystick.jpg|Vectrex joysticks are hard to find. I built my own:-) (with auto fire on btn 3 and 4) File:Darrylb500mstorm2013.jpg|(Darrylb500) File:Spaceforces.jpg|Alien forces from rare U. S. Mine Storm version WP_000289.jpg|Guddler's terrible Vector Pilot score (only had the game a couple days) WP_000285.jpg|Guddler tinkering with dev stuff via home made FPGA interface. photo(1).JPG|theawesomegamr's vectrex collection (15 original games, 9 homebrews, and more!) Darrylb500strek2013.jpg|(Darrylb500) vp1.jpg|Shoot, jump, pause, it's all in the game vp2.jpg|Vector Patrol on a Kouso! File:Nupoileminestorm2013.jpg|(nupoile) File:Nupoilesolarquest.jpg|(nupoile) armor attack.JPG|VectrexMad's (low) score for Armor Attack Mine Storm Tattoo.JPG|kosmikVector's Mine Storm ship tattooed by Tattooist Andy Cryztalz of Modern Body Art, Birmingham UK on 1st November 2013 Trivia/notes *At least 37 games were played this year, 19 of them being from the original GCE lineup, along with 18 homebrews. (Unofficially at least 38 games were played/20 of them being GCE originals, due to there being mentions/one photo of a Light Pen being used, but that game was not specified.) Twenty five people reported participating this year from various sources, as well as one Honorable mention. *Users that participated reside in Spain, the Netherlands, the U. S., Australia, Germany, Switzerland, and the UK. *The rules were expanded this year to include people that could not play a Vectrex to use an emulator or the Vectrex Regeneration app instead, although whatever was played on those formats must go in the Honorable mention section. However, no users reported to have participated using these alternates. *Mine Storm was the top game again with 10 players, rising up from six official players from the previous year’s Day (which also had an additional six unofficial players last year, due to several not being identified, as per the rules). (Over one fifth of all photos in the Gallery had Mine Storm present in them as well.) The next top two batches of original GCE games included Solar Quest, Star Hawk and Fortress of Narzod with four players each, and Armor Attack, Scramble and Pole Position each had three. The top homebrews included Protector with four players, Y*A*S*I* with three and the Bloxorz demo with two. *Some shakeups occurred with Star Hawk, which only had two players last year, but four this year. On the flip side, Vector Pilot had only one player this year, but had six last year, being the top homebrew then. Three demos were also played (as opposed to none last year), being Vec Fu, Vector Patrol and Bloxorz. Nine more games were played as opposed to last year as well, along with there being one more additional player as compared to last year (25 players to 24 last year). Two videos were also created for last year’s Day, but none were made this year. *There were many firsts this year, as two people (one being 50TBRD) played games with their own, custom-built controllers. 50TBRD also played with a custom War of the Worlds overlay. Two people had calendars involved with their Vectrex-related photos (one being jfmateos, holding up a calendar page, while another one was created using the Light Pen). A four second exposure was used in a Mine Storm photo, seven Vectrexes adorned another, and someone hooked up a Vectrex to an oscilloscope in another. Alien forces were shown in a photo on a rare version of Mine Storm, supplied by Darrylb500. Guddler provided a photo of his doing some “dev work” with a Space Invaders-like figure on a Vectrex, and the beta version of Vector Patrol being played on a Japanese Vectrex Kousokusen adorned two photos. *KosmikVector repeated his previous year’s action with getting a second Vectrex tattoo, this time being the Minelayer from Mine Storm. *Vector gaming forums member dgo suggested that a random drawing could be held, as he could donate Moon Lander as a prize. Vector gaming forums founder VectorX (/Darrylb500) did the drawing from a web site and posted a video of it, using names of all participants who signed in. KosmikVector was the winner, although the game was lost in the mail and it was never received. *The unrelated websites of ipyvd.com and vectrexday.com were purchased for this event, but no content was added to them, along with the sites disappearing after several months. Similarly, A “German version” of the Day also took place. Links of participants *Darrylb500's vector gaming forums, YouTube channel, BOTSS (Bottom Of The Screen Shooter) wiki *gliptitude's YouTube channel *hcmffm's German Vectrex Website (machine translated English) *nupoile's RF Generation profile *theawesomegamr's YouTube channel *TrekMD's Google+ Profile and Vectrex Game Reviews at Retro Video Gamer International Play Your Vectrex Day, November 1, 2012 Participants and/or location/game(s) played/score(s)/video links and/or comments #Alberto 2K / Vector Pilot / 152000 (medium difficulty, stage 7) / War of the Worlds / 1030 / Debris Revisited / 15310 / Gravitrex / 64575 #c64club / Pole Position / 77,200 #cNp/cparsonsuk & son - Vectrexians, Vector Pilot, Armor Attack, Y.A.S.I., Protector, and Art Master #Darrylb500 / Gravitrex / 109,600 (starting on level 2) #Darryl M in Calgary Canada / I love Vectrex and always have!! PS3 is fun, but nothing beats the retro fun of a Vectrex. Today I played: Mine Storm 65790, Star Trek: The Motion Picture 39500, Fortress of Narzod 3220, Spinball 164655, Hyperchase 1848, Bedlam lvl 2, 15550, Clean Sweep lvl 4 14940, Space Wars, Star Hawk 17100, Armor Attack 24500, Cosmic Chasm 7385, Web Warp lvl 10 17538, Rip Off 2020, Solar Quest lvl 2 74050, Scramble 32640 #FURY / War of the Worlds Time Rift / 1510 (video) #gliptitude / Gravitrex #hcmffm / Vectrexians / 120 (just for the pictures) #KilleRotom Mine Storm:38215/Clean Sweep:31260/Berzerk:3460/Space Wars 10 to 9 for the darn good AI/Heads Up:02-11... That's called revenge, Vectrex/Fortress of Narzod:4800/Armor..Attack:32300/Web Warp(s):19314/Solar Quest:61800/Cosmic Chasm:22405/Hyperchase:170.4 (Yes, I suck at it)/Bedlam:4400 (I can't play this one)/Rip Off:1710 (Waaaah! I used to be good at this one) :( /Scramble:31500. Overall I had some fun time with my Vectrex, I think it was happy to get outside the box :) I wanted to play them all but I didn't have the time for it :( Yes, I know I look horrible on that picture :( #Koopasoldat / Spike / 11200 #KosmikVector / Vector Pilot / got a tattoo of the Vectrex on the same day #KW Vintage Games / Mine Storm #Mayhem / Vector Pilot / 251,000 (medium difficulty) #Chris Morris Solar Quest 161000 Phase 4 #nupoile Mine Storm and Star Hawk #OTTOgd / Mine Storm / 62268 (lvl 5) #singlebanana / Pole Position #TrekMD / Vector Pilot, Vectrexians #vectrexregeneration Mine Storm / 266113 (lvl 22) #VectrexMad! / Birds of Prey / 5,160 #Vectropia / Fortress of Narzod / 5880 #vintersphrost / War of the Worlds/ score: pity 260/ Let's Play War of the Worlds / Vectrex & International Play Your Vectrex Day #tomwaits / Star Castle / 7360 #Vectrexmuseum.com | Vector Pilot | Protector | Mine Storm | Vectrexians Honorable mention #Q*Bert | Arcade-Anti Hero | Spike Hoppin' Gallery File:Vectrex-regeneration-collection.jpg|The Vectrex collection of the Vectrex Regeneration team :-) File:Gravitrexdb.jpg|(Darrylb500) File:Alberto2kcollection.jpg|(Alberto 2K's collection) File:Alberto2kdebrisrevisited15310.jpg|(Alberto 2K's Debris Revisited score) File:Alberto2kgravitrexplus64575.jpg|(Alberto 2K's Gravitrex score) File:Alberto2kvectorpilot152000.jpg|(Alberto 2K's Vector Pilot score) File:Alberto2kwaroftheworlds1030.jpg|(Alberto 2K's War of the Worlds score) File:Killerotomvectrexday.jpg|(KilleRotom) File:PYVD_2012_hcmffm_2.jpg|(hcmffm) File:PYVD_2012_hcmffm_1.jpg|(hcmffm) IMG_1728.jpg|Cparsonsuk's son playing with the Light Pen and Art Master IMG_1731.jpg|Cparsonsuk's VecWrapped Vectrex with YASI/Protector Cart IMG_1735.jpg|Cparsonsuk's Vectorcade (detail) Photo.JPG|Cparsonsuk's two Vecs File:Nupoileminestorm.jpg|(Nupoile) File:Nupoilestarhawk.jpg|(Nupoile) File:Trekplaying.JPG|(TrekMD) File:Trekplaying2.JPG|(TrekMD) File:Trekvectorpilot.JPG|(TrekMD) File:Trekvectrexians.JPG|(TrekMD) KOSMIKVECTOR TATTOO.JPG|KosmikVector's tattoo in celebration of "International play your Vectrex" day File:Kwvin1.jpg File:Kwvin2.jpg|(KW Vintage Games) File:Kwvin3.jpg File:Kwvin4.jpg File:Kwvin5.jpg|(KW Vintage Games) File:Kwvin6.jpg File:Kwvin7.jpg|(KW Vintage Games) Trivia/notes *Originally founder VectorX wanted the Day to be a year away (in September, 2013), but talks on his forum moved it back to only November. It was also originally going to be set for September 10, but before it would become finalized to November, VectorX realized the date would only be one day before 9/11, which is the date of remembrance of the worst terrorist attack on American soil for when several planes hijacked by terrorist bombers were flown into several American landmarks in 2001, killing several thousand people in the process. So he moved the date back to September 8 until November 1st was settled onVector gaming forums post.. Similarly, originally if someone took a photo, made a Vectrex-related gif or animation, that was to be done only on November 1, 2012, but this was changed and allowed for these to be done before the said date, just as long as something was played on that day. *Participants on this Day were located in Canada, Germany, Spain, Sweden, England, Wales, and the United States. *The most popular games played were the GCE originals of Mine Storm (six "official" players in all, with 12 total), Fortress of Narzod, Solar Quest and Armor Attack (all with three each), and the most popular homebrews included Vector Pilot (six) and Vectrexians (four). A total of 28 individual games were played. *Due to the Day later being repeated on November 1, 2013, this looks to be an annual event. Links of participants *@c64club *Darrylb500's vector gaming forums, YouTube channel, BOTSS (Bottom Of The Screen Shooter) wiki *Darryl M in Calgary Canada's page *FURY's official site *hcmffm's German Vectrex Website (machine translated English) *KilleRotom's Vectrex gallery *KW Vintage Games's official site, Facebook page, Twitter page *nupoile's rf generation profile page *Promo slideshow announcing the event (no audio) *Q*Bert | Arcade-Anti Hero | q-bert.pongmuseum.com *TrekMD's Google+ page *Vectrex Regeneration : Vectrex on iPhone & iPad *VectrexMad!'s website *vectrexmuseum.com *Vectropia's Tumblr account *vintersphrost's YouTube channel References This article was featured from January - February, 2016. Category:Vectrex events Category:Vectrex games